The Beginning
In the beginning, there was Ludun, and he was the first Liméstaen to walk the Earth. The creation of the Limestaen lies within the Wyverns and the Wyverians; the dragons and the dragon-children, as it were. The Wyverians The Wyverians began as a forgotten and wayward bit of power left over from Creation, and they were First in all things for many years. For when this Power passed over the resting body of Fyrulosor, he looked up, and saw the Power; and it diminished, and took form, and became like Fyrulosor as he stood there-tall and majestic, as the trees and beasts. It is then that Fyrulosor told to them: "Go not into ruling! it is not your place. You are the First Power, and the first to Walk. Thou shalt maketh many things, and be things of wonder, for none shall look at any other so beautiful or so akin to thee for many years, unto the Beginning." And they did so, naming the empty hills and plains, and the tall mountains, and seas long, with their beautiful language-thus beginning Wyvernian. For at this time, the Wyverns were put upon the Earth, and they introduced their great influence, and aided in creating the Language of Wyvernian. The Wyverns were great and mighty beasts of splendid form and fashion, breathing the breath of both life and death, and living upon their own rule. Their lives aided in fashioning the law of Men and Beasts that stands today. Wyverns could speak, and thus could aid any creature large or small across the land: to forests long, they gave green leaf and long life. To ocean large, they gave clear water and soft waves. To wind, free and fresh, they gave movement and direction: and these elements together became the spirit of the Limestaen. However, by this time, Fyrulosor was tired, and could no longer do any great deeds with his world: and this included the Gift of Life. He did, however, grant the Greatest of All the ability to take on a form akin to the Wyverians, and to seem attractive to them, and in this way he might utilize the strong Spirit in the airs. So it was that Ceanaei, The Ceadeus, the first of the Ceadeus that ever swam in the oceans-the first of the great Water-Cleavers, came to be the Wyvern who was given the Fair Form: and she was beautiful. She walked across the barren lands, searching for one who would bear her fair children: and so it was that in the spring of the year, she found Luredeluien, standing by the River Fyros, and watching the frogs and fish who named it their home and domain. He was fair, fairer than any wyvern or wyverian yet seen; and she said unto him "Hail, Wyvern-Friend and one who surely is Blessed, for ye shall bear my Children of the World." and he fell into love with her, and their child was he they named Ludun. Thus began the Limestaen, and first age of Life.